Eve
Category:Henchmen Category:Ascalonians Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Eve, NPC Age: 20 Eve was very gifted as a child, and at the age of 15 was already capable of summoning bone minions. She met the Heroes of Ascalon during the Charr invasion. A group of Charr were chased into the Catacombs by Devona and her friends, towards where Eve was testing out a new animation spell. The Charr thought the lone girl an easy prey, but by the time Aidan tracked the Charr there, there was nothing left but Eve and her undead army. Since then Eve has joined the party of Devona, Mhenlo, Aidan, and Cynn. The players first meet Eve at Kryta in The Ascalon Settlement quest, but she doesn't make a reappearance until Thunderhead Keep as the cultist henchman replacing Claude. Eve, Cultist Henchman At a Glance Origin: Ascalon Profession: Necromancer Armament: Dead Staff Pros: * Good sidekick for spell casters because of Blood Ritual. * Makes up for her sacrificing (most of the time) with a couple of good life-stealing skills. * Grenth's Balance is used with effectiveness. Cons: * Does not curse, poison or cause disease to enemies. * No minion summoning. * She uses sacrifices a fair bit more than Claude. * In addition to sacrifice, she will often run up and get behind the warriors to cast Blood Ritual on them, placing herself in harm's way. This means she sometimes dies unnecessarily. Known Skills * * * * * (Elite) * Known Attribute levels * 10 Soul Reaping Dialogue In Tyria: * "Don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking, but you don't know me. Nobody knows me. Whatever you've heard, it's probably not true. I don't get any pleasure out of causing trouble. Well, maybe I do." In Kaineng Center, Cantha: * "The stench of death is all over this city. I find it quite refreshing. Coming to visit here was a much better idea than I ever thought. This is my kind of place. A girl could get into all kinds of trouble around here. How delightful! What do you want?" Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: * "I don't know how anyone could live here." * "What am I doing out here? I must have lost my mind." * "Whoever named these mountains the Shiverpeaks was right on the money." Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: * "I wonder how long someone could live after being submerged up to the neck in lava." Prophecies battle quotes: * "Come, let me touch you." * "I don't want you until your heart stops." * "I'm going to enjoy this." * "I'm going to make you bleed." * "Time to die." Notes * Eve is one of several faces on the Guild Wars game boxes. * Eve has been remodeled and is much more like the face on the poster (and better details of armor also). * Eve is one of only five henchmen who appear in both Prophecies and Factions. * Can be found on the Kurzick side in the Factions campaign and any areas before that. * Eve has a pet skull, called Adam, that she carries everywhere and often converses with; however in-game Adam is nowhere to be seen.